Jack's Quiz
by TheWildRosie
Summary: "It's basically a quiz" Jack explained to her. "I'm gonna ask you a question and if you get it right; I'll reward you, but if you're not; there'll be some consequences, which I'll get to pick, for you." WARNING! Kick smut and bondage...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I have a file full of story ideas, some are my own and some are requests, and I frankly don't know which one to work on. So I decided to post the first chapter on a bunch of them to see which one(s) people wants to read.**

**They are all rated M for sexual and/or darker themes...**

**This one I came up with as I was working on 'Today I'm all yours' and it has the same theme.**

**Warning! This story contains sexual activities involving bondage.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Chapter 1

The boy smirked mischievously as he focused his brown orbs on the girl sitting on the bed in front him.

Her parents were out of town, leaving the two of them to spend the night alone with each other.

The blond beauty he was proud to call his girlfriend had asked him to make this night special, which he'd promised. A promise that he intended to keep. In fact he had been planning all week for this moment, preparing and packing the duffel bag he'd brought with him.

He'd asked her back at school a few days ago if there was anything in particular that she wanted to do. She had just given him a smile before rising to her toes to whisper seductively into his ear;

"Surprise me"

He had swallowed hard at that, his mind suddenly going wild with all the things he wanted to do to, with and for her. She'd basically given him loose reins, fully trusting him and he had in return vowed that he would do his best to make this night truly unforgettable for the both of them.

"What are you looking at?" The girl suddenly asked him, having noticed his intense stare. The boy was pulled back from his thoughts.

"Nothing," he shrugged casually, but raised an eyebrow in a flirty way.

"C'mon Jack," she said, not letting herself be fooled. "I know you had something on your mind." Jack just smirked. Oh, he had something on his mind…

"Kim, do you remember when you asked me to come up with something to do this evening?" he started, standing in front of her.

"Yes," she answered, a tingling sensation starting inside her.

"Well, I've invented this game…" he reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "It's gonna be pretty exciting." Kim felt a shiver of anticipation go down her spine.

"What's it about?" she wondered, her eyes focusing on the lips that spoke in front of her.

"Us," Jack answered. A moment of silence followed before he raised his eyebrow. "So are you in for it?"

* * *

**Short I know... So like I said before I'm gonna focusing on writing and posting the story that gets most read counts and reviews, so if you want to read more of this one soon, then review, review REVIEW:)**

**However I have the next chapter done on this already so it'll be up sometime this weekend:)**

**~~Rosie **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The Second chapter is here... **

**Thank you for all the reviews that has been coming in. Apparently you guys seemed to find this story idea interesting... **

**Hope you'll like:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kim had agreed to play whatever the game was that Jack had come up with. The grin on the boy's face had grown even wider at that and he'd quickly run downstairs to get his duffel bag, leaving her alone for a moment.

Even though she looked calm where she was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to return, her insides were tingling of anticipation. The thought about him having made a game that was meant for just the two of them to play was very exciting. Especially since he hadn't let her in on any details, claiming that he wanted to surprise her.

It didn't take too long until the handsome brunette made it back to the room, the bag hanging over his shoulder. He had a rather smug expression on his face as he walked inside and dumped the bag in the middle of the room.

"We'll sit here," he said, making himself comfortable on the floor and gesturing for Kim to get over. The girl left the bed and took a seat in front of him, joining him on the floor. She looked at him as he moved the bag around so that it was placed next to him.

"So…" Kim started. "Are you gonna explain the rules of this game?"

"Sure," Jack flashed another smile. "It's basically a quiz" he explained. "I'm gonna ask you a question and if you get it right; I'll reward you, but if you're not... "he made a dramatic pause, causing Kim's pulse to increase in speed. "…there'll be some consequences, which I get to pick, for you." Jack finished the sentence, crossing his fingers that she would go along with it. "With me so far?"  
"I think so," She answered, feeling small butterflies making it to her stomach. The game would be thrilling for sure. "What are the questions gonna be about?"

"Me, us and maybe something else…but mostly me." He explained with a shrug. Kim nodded. She knew pretty much about the boy in front of her and the chances for her to do well in this game were pretty good.

"Okay let's try a real simple one and I'll show you how it works," he said and gave her a question he knew for sure she knew. "What musical instrument do I play?"

"Guitar," She answered without hesitation.

"Correct," Jack smiled and grabbed her hand gently. Bringing it up towards his face he placed his lips against her knuckles, kissing it in a gentleman fashion. Kim blushed. Even though they'd been dating for quite a while now and had shared loads of intimate moments with each other, he still could make her go all fuzzy inside.

Jack let go of her hand and she immediately wanted more of his affection. She was careful to hide her desires though. The last thing that she wanted was to show how desperately she wanted his touch and instead she cleared her throat.

"So is it my turn to ask a question now?" She wondered. Much to her surprise Jack shook his head.

"Nope. I'll be doing all the questioning." Kim frowned but didn't protest.

"What's all that for?" she nodded towards the duffel bag.

"Oh, this?" Jack grabbed the bag and pulled it closer to him as if he was afraid of her reaching out to try and open it. "This is for all the questions you don't know the answer to."  
Jack smirked when he saw the confused expression on her face. She raised a questioning eyebrow towards him in the hopes the he would tell her what he could possibly have hidden in that bag. The brunette shrugged in response to the unasked question, while adding the simple explanation;

"I've got loads of hard questions prepared for you…"

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I usually write longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop, even though you might disagree...hehe**

**Anyways, next chapter will be much longer and MUCH sexier... I'll post it on Friday, unless there'll be like 15 reviewers telling me to post earlier(This is something that I highly doubt though...), then I'll be pretty quick;)**

**I'm still going to focus on the story(s) with the highest read counts and reviews, in other words the most popular, so make sure this story stays at the top...**

**~~Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW! I never would have thought that this story would get so many reviews. Last chapter got 24! That's a new record by far for any of my stories. O.O you guys are amazing:D**

**Thanks to you I've got this chapter up today already:) I hope you'll like it...**

**WARNING: This chapter has some sexual content!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay let's start," Jack said after having explained the rules. "You ready?" Kim nodded.

"Which is my favourite video game?"

"Kung Fu Cop 77," Kim answered confidently, starting to believe that this game was going to be a pice of cake.

Jack smiled and leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands against the floor. Closing the gap between them he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, letting his breaths tickle her skin. Kim closed her eyes as he placed his soft lips against her neck, giving it a slow and tender kiss. He knew she loved that and just as he'd expected Kim lifted her hands, about to wrap her arms around him to pull him closer. But before she could get a hold of him, he withdrew.

"Next question," Jack said ignoring the slightly disappointed look on Kim's face. "How many goldfish did I have as a kid?" He asked with a smirk on his face, knowing that this would be a hard one for Kim to answer.

"You've never told me that you had any," Kim said, frowning at him. Jack just shrugged, his face unreadable. Kim sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"You have to give me an answer anyway," he said. "Who knows; you might get it right…"

Kim thought for a moment, before hesitantly answering the question.

"Two?" The boy grew a smile.

"Wrong!" he exclaimed in triumph. "The reason why I've never told you about any of my goldfish is because I never had any."

"What? You can't have questions like that," Kim protested, being the sore loser that she was.

"Yes I can. I'm the one who invented this game and made the rules."

"But it isn't fair."

"Yes it is," Jack stated simply. "No remove some of your clothes."

"What?" She looked at him surprised, not believing her ears.

"You heard," he said. "You gave me the wrong answer so I get to choose what I want you to do." Shrugging, he made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "So take some of your clothes off." Kim glared at him, still annoyed over the way he'd tricked her. Removing one of her socks, she rolled it up into a ball and threw it at him, aiming at the face. Jack saw it coming though and dodged just in time.

"Oh c'mon Kim," he pouted. "A sock? Is that the best you can do?" Kim raised her eyebrows and folded her arms defensively across her chest. "At least take them both off, otherwise this is gonna take forever…"

The blond froze, as that tingling feeling in her stomach hit her again. Jack had indirect told her that he had full intentions of stripping her down naked. Was that what this game was all about?

Even though she wouldn't admit it at the moment; she liked the thrilling thought and she slowly reached down to remove the remaining sock.

"That's more like it…next one;" Jack continued. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Green," Smiling, the boy leaned forward again, cupping her cheek tenderly while placing his lips against the other one, kissing it softly. Kim inhaled, the sexual tension between them growing stronger for every minute passing. Jack had to really strain himself to hold back, finding it really challenging to pull away from the lovely girl.

Deciding to speed things up a bit he started with some harder questions.

"What did I get on my algebra test last week?" he asked.

"Oh this one I know," she said, smiling. "You showed it to me…just let me think for a moment…Ooo I've got it!...I think…" Jack couldn't help but smile at the way her face changed back and forth between happy/excited and confused/thinking. She was so adorable…and cute…and beautiful… and hot…and sexy. God, he wanted to take her right now.

Kim having finally made up her mind about her answer, she spoke;

"78 percent,"

"You sure?" he wondered.

"Yes," she nodded, but quickly shook her head after. "No, I mean…ye…"

"C'mon make up your mind." Jack said, holding back a laughter. Kim closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure," She opened her eyes again, biting down on her lip and probably crossing her fingers that she was right. Jack kept her in suspense for a few seconds, admiring her hot expression.

"You don't think I'm better at math than that?" he raised his eyebrows, making her worried. "I got 87 percent…thanks for your high thoughts about me Kim," he said with sarcasm. The girl shifted a little, not really caring about his last comment. Her answer had been wrong and all she could do was to anxiously wait for his instructions that didn't take too long to come.

"Take off your shirt."

This time Kim didn't protest and with a swift movement she got the shirt off and threw it aside. Jack looked at her torso, mesmerized. She wore a pink bra with small ribbons on that he would just die to remove.

"How many times did we move before we got to Seaford?" he said, never taking his eyes off her. Kim noticed the way he looked at her and she found herself wishing that he would just hold her and kiss her…and touch her…

"Three" she said without really thinking her answer through, caught up imagining all the places she wanted to kiss the gorgeous brunette.

"Wrong. It was four," Jack corrected. "You know what that means?" Kim didn't reply, but rose from the ground. Having her eyes locked with the chocolate coloured pair that was looking up at her, she undid the pants and pulled them slowly down her hips. Jack watched her without blinking once, not wanted to miss one spilt second of the scene in front of him. Gracefully Kim stepped out of the pants and shoved them aside, before sitting down again. The boy took a deep breath to clear his mind long enough to ask her a new question.

"How old was I when I started to take karate lessons?"

"Four"

"Correct," Jack got up from the floor, grateful to have a reason to finally move. Sitting still had caused him to build up some tension in his body and he dreaded that if he kept still for much longer he would snap, and just get on with it… and that would be the 'perfect' way to ruin everything he'd planned…

Kim gave him a curious glance as he walked up to her, placing himself behind her, wondering what he was up to. She'd gotten the question right so he would do something that she'd like...

Jack's strong hands found their way to her shoulders. She jerked slightly in surprise, but soon relaxed as his grip got firmer. Pressing his palms against her shoulder blades, he rubbed them hard enough to reach her tense muscles. With circle motions he let his hands roam her back, occasionally moving up to her shoulders, gripping them.

Kim closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable massage to a point where a low moan slipped out of her. Jack inhaled sharply at the sound, prying his eyes away from her and looking straight into one of the walls. Why did she have to be so damn irresistible?

Concentrating on his breathing and the way his hands moved across the blond beauty's back, Jack did everything that he could to keep himself under control.

It was hard though and images of Kim's body would appear in front of him. It didn't matter that he was staring at the wall, he would still see her curves; her legs, her tummy, her butt, her breasts…

He leaned in closer, whispering into her ear;  
"What am I thinking of right now?" Kim turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, meeting his eyes.

"Us?" Jack shook his head, his hands having stopped moving right at the hooks of her bra.

"No…I'm thinking about your wonderfully shaped breasts…" he said truthfully, his voice a little husky. Kim just sat still unable to move as his hot breath touched her ear. "I very much like to see them…" he whispered, almost making her tremble.

Carefully he grabbed the back of the bra, undoing it, before his hands travelled upwards to pull the straps off her shoulders. Kim placed her arms in front of her, letting her bra slide off.

Jack couldn't help but to kiss her shoulder softly. It was impossible for him to resist. He just had to have a taste of her, otherwise he'd go crazy. Kim reached up her hand and laid it on the back of his neck, urging him closer. Jack's lips once again clashed with her smooth skin, planting a new kiss.

Kim almost thought that things would start for real, but then Jack suddenly jerked away. He had to stop, before things went too far… He'd seen and touched Kim's naked body before and he loved it. Just the thought of what he was gonna do to it and how it would look like once he was done was enough to make him insane… He'd longed and fantasized about it for quite some time now, but if he'd give in too early he would blow his chances of doing it…

He got back to the spot on the floor he'd sat before, just to see, Kim's perfectly round and slightly perky boobs…

"Do I want you to kiss me?" He said stiffly. The question wasn't one that he'd planned to ask. He'd just blurted it out, desperately needing her to.

"Yes…" She smirked, already having noticed the way Jack struggled with himself.

"You're damn right," he nodded. He couldn't just smash his lips against hers, taking what he wanted. She'd got the question right so she would have to be rewarded.

He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. Setting the timer for one minute.

"Okay," he said. "You've got one minute, not a second more, to do whatever you want with me. Starting…" He looked up at her, happy to see her focusing on him, looking as a racehorse waiting in the gates for the start signal. "Now!"

With that Kim practically launched herself at him, knocking him over. Grabbing his face she kissed him fiercely. She was not going to let this minute go to waste!

Jack wrapt his arms around her, touching her all over her bare back. His member had hardened and it now felt as if it was trying to escape his pants. It didn't exactly help that Kim was continuing her attack of kisses, systematically going down his neck. Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards. After some slight struggle, due to the fact that Jack was lying against the floor, she managed to get it off, breaking away from the kisses as she did. Just the mere sight of his toned chest was like a magnet to her and she let her mouth press hard against his skin once again. Jack moaned, feeling her bare stomach and breasts against him as he placed his hand on the back of her head, entwining his fingers in her locks.

Their breathing was heavier now and they would have totally forgotten about the stupid quiz if it hadn't been for the phone chiming, telling them that the time was up. They both reluctantly stopped, looking at each other. Their cheeks turned red as they suddenly seeming to be aware of the way they'd almost lost control, giving in for their lusts.

Kim got awkwardly off the boy, letting him sit up.

"Next question?" She said, panting. "What's the next question?" Her brown orbs were studying the boy as he thought for a moment. He knew what he wanted, but in order for that to happen he would need to ask the right question…

"How many of your panties have I collected?" he asked. Kim looked at him stunned.

"You collect my panties?" She had no idea about that. He'd never told her which was strange. But even more strange was the fact that she never really missed any pair. As far as she knew most of her underwear lay tucked in her drawer… or did they? Confused, she tried to think. Was she sure she had them all?

She shot a glance at Jack who just shrugged, waiting for her answer. Maybe he was trying to trick her again…

But then again, didn't she miss those white laced panties that she wore at Jack's place three weeks ago…?  
"…Four…?" She said hesitantly. The answer was reasonable, she thought. It was a high enough number for Jack to call it a 'collection', still low enough for her to have lost them without really noticing…

"I don't really collect them," said Jack. "…Although I have a pair at home that you forgot when you slept at my house, three weeks ago…" His eyes trailed down her body until they reached her crotch. "…and I really want to have the ones you're wearing right now…"

His request was her penalty of having given him the wrong answer. Kim once again stood up and placed her hands by her hips. Slipping her fingers down the waistband of her panties, she took them off. Jack watched speechless as they fell to the floor, revealing her shaved pussy. He grabbed the duffel bag next to him as if to prevent himself from jumping her, reminding himself that things would get so much better if he kept everything under control. He would _not_ allow himself to touch her yet!

Kim sat down on her knees, shivering from both the air and Jack's hungry eyes engulfing her naked body. She picked her panties up and threw them to Jack. He caught them easily, his insides making a flip by the fact that they were still warm…and slightly damp in the crotch area… Man, he would have to speed things up here to be able to pull this through…

He was unsure how to continue though. He'd seen Kim's naked body several times before and they'd done lots of 'interesting' things together, although never something like the things he had in mind… There was a part of him that worried that she might not wanted to participate in something like this, or worst yet get offended by it. To hurt her was the last thing that he wanted… He loved her more than anything and if she agreed to let him do this he would give her an experience she'd never gotten before. He would do this as much for her as for himself...

Taking a deep breath, he clutched the duffel bag and said with a low and stead voice;

"What item in this bag am I gonna use on you if you get this question wrong?"

* * *

**Sorry again for ending it there... There's probably only gonna be one more chapter of this story. It's going to be a very looong chapter though and if it get too long I might split it. In that case there'll be two chapters...**

**Anyways the 'heavy stuff' will start in the next chapter, and things will get hot for real...;)**

**Next chapter will be up on Saturday the 22nd (in ten days), unless there'll be an awful lot of reviews begging me to post earlier, then I probably will :)**

**I'd also like to say that I will continue and finish all my stories, I'm just putting a bit more enery on this one at the moment since a lot of people really wants to read it.**

**~~Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi**

**Thank you so much guys for all the reviews and support. There's been a lot and I really wished that I could've posted earlier, but I just couldn't find the time until now... Sorry. I really hope you think this chapter was worth the wait though... This story turned out to be long so this is not the last chapter...**

**WARNING! This chapter contains strong sexual material involving bondage!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What item in this bag am I gonna use on you if you get this question wrong?" the boy asked.

Kim looked at the duffel bag. Ever since Jack had brought it in she'd been wondering what was hidden in it. She knew it was something that would be used on her if she'd answer any question wrong… And judging by the way she'd already been stripped down naked and the slightly sexual acts they done so far, she had a hunch of what the bag contained… Blushing at the way her own dirty thoughts aroused her, she didn't dare to say what she was thinking. What if Jack had brought something completely different? Then she would appear as completely vulgar and disgusting…

"I think it's a bottle of massage oil," She said, having come up with something just enough erotic and saving herself from a possible embarrassing moment. At the same moment her answer was out though, she realized that it was wrong. Getting a massage was something that she would enjoy and Jack had told her that he would use -whatever it was- on her if she got the question wrong; meaning that it would be something less enjoyable for her.

Just as she'd expected Jack shook his head, making worry stir her stomach. A worry that increased as he unzipped the bag just enough to reach into it to grab the first item. Jack looked up at her, still keeping his hand in the bag, careful to not show her anything.

"You trust me, right?" The question wasn't a part of the game, but he wanted to make sure that she did so that he wouldn't go too far.

"Yes," She said, although she was sitting stiff as a board. Jack nodded and pulled out his hand revealing a coil of band he'd cut out himself from a piece of strong fabric. It was approximately an inch wide, but as long as six feet.

Kim looked at it carefully, her eyes widening somewhat, realizing what he was going to do as he approached her. Her stomach made a flip and she unconsciously leaned away from him. Jack didn't seem to notice and he got up behind her again. Squatting down, he gently took one of her arms and brought it behind her.

Kim stiffened, battling her instincts that told her to get away and not let herself get trapped in this vulnerable situation, because as strangely as it sounds she liked this. And even though it scared her a bit, the idea of surrender to Jack and his mercy was very exciting…

Without saying a word or making any move of resistance, she let him repeatedly wrap the strap around her wrists. She flinched slightly as he tightened and secured it with a series of complicated knots, leaving her wrists completely stuck, crossing each other behind her back.

Standing up Jack made it to in front of her again. Kim couldn't help but test the strength of the band holding her, trying to pull her hands apart. When feeling how tight it was, she got stressed and began using a bit more force to try and get free. She abruptly stopped though when she noticed Jack looking down on her. Meeting his gaze, she cowered slightly –not from fear, but from submission-. She'd accepted the fact that Jack was going to call the shots from now on…

The boy saw her slightly trouble expression though and he leaned down, cupping her cheek comforting.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. "I promise you'll enjoy this." Kim swallowed, her tummy feeling all funny again. Jack gave her a warm smile and crouched down so that his face would be level with hers.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he wondered. It was a continuation of the game they've been playing, but the question was real. Jack really did wonder, hoping that she hadn't changed the way she thought about him after what he'd done to her.

"Yes," She answered to his relief. Smiling, Jack pressed his mouth against hers. Taking his time to work his lips over her bottom lip while she kissed his upper, he could feel her relax.

Kim felt the worries go away, leaving her insides with only the butterflies of excitement.

When feeling that she was ready, Jack broke away. Kim attempted to reach out after him, but was effectively stopped by the band of fabric trapping her wrists.

Jack got over to the bag and brought out another strap, equal to the one that already bound Kim's hands. He turned to her, smirking playfully.

"What's this for?" He held up the coil, showing it to her. It took her less than a second to figure out that it would be used to tie her up, although she didn't know exactly how…

"Tying my feet?" She gave it her best guess. Jack grinned, having hoped that she'd answer something like that…

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not the right answer," he said and got to behind her once again. Kim followed him with her gaze, confused. She'd been almost certain it was for her feet or legs.

"What are you gonna do?" She wondered, turning her head to try and see what was going on behind her.

"You'll see," Jack answered simply, letting go of the coils to straighten out the long strap and find the middle of it. "Sorry, but this is probably gonna be a bit uncomfortable…"

Before Kim had the chance to comprehend what he'd said, Jack took the middle of the rope and brought it down over her head and placed it right under her bare breasts. Pulling the long ends to her back, he fastened it with a half knot right over her spine. He then wrapt the ends of the strap one lap around his own palms for better grip, before pulling on them hard. Kim gasped, her ribcage being confined to a point where it almost got a little hard to breathe.

Jack brought the ends back to in front again, looping them above her breasts this time, repeating the knot in front of her. Tightening it, he let the strap squeeze her boobs into a more flat oval shape. He locked the band in place with another half knot and treaded the binds down between her breasts through the loop that was fastened right under them, connecting the two straps.

Giving the ends a hard jerk he squeezed her female body parts even more, causing the blond to let out a whimper of discomfort. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of that, loving the fact that he was the one to have caused it. Finishing of with a small bow, right between her boobs, he returned to the bag. He was surprised that Kim hadn't resisted or protested more. It could only mean that she liked this… He smiled at that as he pulled up more restrains like the ones he'd already used.

"Where do you suppose these are for?" Kim gave him a weird look.

"Are you just gonna continue to pull stuff out of the bag and ask me what I think you'll use it for?" She wondered.

"Probably not…" he answered, shaking his head slightly.

"You're gonna tie me with them," Kim stated, sure of that she was being right.

"Of course, but that answer doesn't count." Jack said. "You have to be more specific..." The blond sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Thinking for a moment, she realized something.

"Hey, you said that as if you're gonna continue to strap me down, already counting on that I'll fail to answer …" She furrowed her eyebrows, to which Jack just shrugged innocently "What happens if I do get it right?"

"Then I will throw these away." He said, waving the straps in front of her. That seemed fair enough…

"Okay, I think you're intending to trap my feet with that, since you didn't do it the last time."

Jack just stood watching her and holding the suspense, before shaking his head.

"Wrong," he said.

"What?" He didn't care to answer her. She would soon know what they were for anyway. Grabbing her tied together wrists, he looped one of the band around them a couple of times, then brought them to her waist, continuing to wrap the rest of the strap around her body. Kim gulped, feeling the strap cut into her waist and forcing her wrists to press against her back.

After making sure that it was tight enough, Jack started to do the same procedure to her arms, securing her elbows to her upper part of her torso. This left Kim's arms and hands completely immobile. The girl's heart was beating faster and she'd begun to tremble. She'd never felt this kind of vulnerability before, and it didn't get better by Jack going in circles around her, checking her out.

He was satisfied by the way he'd decorated her and she looked hotter than ever with her boobs being squeezed and pressed out from her body like that, and with her waist being marked by the restrains.

Jack didn't think he would be able to hold himself much longer. He had to touch her, if only a little. It would be easy to do whatever he wanted with her now. Even if she didn't want to let him, she would have no chance of stopping him…

The boy shook his head. He would never force himself upon her. Never.

"Do you want me to stop?" He wondered, seeing the still slightly worried look on her face.

"No," she shook her head. She wasn't lying. If anything she wanted Jack to do what he'd planned to her, still there was a part of her that wanted to run away… Looking up, she met his eyes. "I want you to kiss me," she said so quietly that Jack wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been standing so close to her.

He sank almost immediately to his knees, his hands finding their way to her waist. She was looking at him intensely, starting to lean forward. Somehow she felt safer the closer she was to him. Jack's grip increased and he pulled her forward, kissing her again. Kim relaxed, concentrating on the way his lips moved over hers and how the masculine hands slowly slid down her hips, stroking them along with her thighs and butt.

Jack parted from her mouth and tilted his head to the side, trailing kisses down her jaw line. He was careful to keep the kisses sweet and soft, not wanting things to get too passionate. Slowly he made his way down her neck, the tender touch of his lips, caused Kim to close her eyes and tilt her head backwards, losing herself in the wonderful feeling. Jack grabbed her thighs, holding on to them, forcing his hands to not explore forbidden places on her body…

He was about to pull away when a faint sound left Kim's mouth.

"Jack…" She'd breathed his name very quietly. She hadn't meant to say anything, but the comfortable feeling as he affectionately fondled her had caused her to forget everything but the wonderful boy and her mouth had only slipped what her whole body was engulfed by. Jack had heard his name and he put even more effort into his kisses. He wanted her to say it again.

Reaching up, he placed his hand on the back of her neck for support as he pressed his lips harder against her.

"Oh, Jack…" she gasped as he began to suck on her collarbone. The sound of her voice caused his member to throb with anticipation. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer…

Gathering all the willpower that he had, he forced himself to break away from her. Kim opened her eyes, the cool air tickling the spot on her neck that was covered with Jack's saliva. Looking over at the boy, she noticed him having returned to his bag. He was looking away, his bare torso teasing her. Wishing that she could touch it, she tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't separate one millimetre from her back and she ended up wiggling her entire upper body. Jack looked over at her, noticing her moving. As soon as he did he felt such a strong urge to touch her he had to immediately look away again.

"You're not gonna be able to break free," he said, reaching down into his bag again. Kim stopped struggling, giving up. Instead she looked curiously at him, secretly wishing that he would just get on with it. To tell the truth she was so turned on now that she was desperate for his touch and the way he teased her was pure torture to her.

Jack grabbed an item in his bag without pulling it up. Keeping his eyes on it, he clutched it hard, carefully asking the next question.

"How many times have I thought of you while satisfying myself…?" he almost mumbled the last part. He never talked about the time he spent fondling himself with anyone, simply because he considered it private. And even though he knew Kim better than anyone, her practically being his other half –a part of him, he couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward and he wouldn't look at her.

Kim felt her blood run up to her cheeks as a small amount of liquid left her pussy. Jack fantasized about her while jerking off? She was kind of proud to be the source of his arousal.

"Does that happens a lot, that you think of me while...?" she wondered, hoping that the answer would be 'yes'. In fact she wanted to be the only thing he ever thought of when he was in that mood.

"I'm not telling you that," he shook his head. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

"Then guess."

"It's gonna be the wrong answer anyway," she said. '_Yeah it will…_' Jack thought, clutching the staff like item in his bag. It would be close to impossible for her to get it right.

"Just give it a shot," he said.

"Okay, okay…fifteen maybe…" Kim noticed he was about to pull whatever he was holding up and she quickly added. "Is it more? Like twenty…or less maybe…"

"Actually," Jack said, interrupting her nervous rambling. "It's too many times to count…"

Pulling up his hand from the bag, Kim frowned as she saw the object in it. It looked like a staff made of steel, about an inch and a half wide and almost two feet long. On either end was a strap with a belt like buckle attached.

Jack ignored her confused expression and walked up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Up," he ordered as he pulled on her. With her heart beating hard, she did as she was told, rising to her knees. Jack held her firmly by her arm, making sure that she would stay in the position. A position where he would easily be able to control her. At least that's what he thought...

Kim having her face about level with his stomach could no longer resist the gorgeous body in front of her and she leaned forward, kissing his abdomen. She'd placed the kiss very low, just above the waist band of his jeans. Jack was completely taken by surprise as her soft lips touch his skin and he involuntarily bucked his hips.

"Kim!" he hissed, jumping back. "You can't do that!" He exclaimed as he was struggling to get his breathing back to normal from the minor shock she'd caused him. Kim just looked innocently at him.

Once having regained control over his body, the boy stepped forward and grabbed Kim's shoulders, holding her in place while slipping his foot in between her knees, pushing them apart.

After separating them somewhat, Jack bent down and fastened the bar, using one of the straps to her thigh, right above her knee before continuing to push her legs apart. Kim groaned slightly as her thighs were stretched. When reaching the desirable distance between her legs, Jack fastened the spreader to her other thigh, making it impossible for her to put her legs together again. Standing up he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. Kim's butt hit her heels as she sat down.

Jack got back to the bag, but before reaching into it he threw a glance at Kim. She was looking at him, trembling. Her legs were forced apart which gave him a clear view of her pussy, her folds separating from each other. '_Soon. Very soon,'_ he told himself. Soon he would be able to touch her and make her crumble from the pleasures he would give her. But first he needed to do one last thing. Reluctantly he turned his gaze away from her and reached into the bag…

* * *

**So that was it for now... I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter...I'll try to be quick and reviews always helps...;P**

**~~Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi... it's me. I don't blame you if you don't remember...It's been ages since I updated any of my stories...I'm so sorry for taking so long...**

**I hope that this chapter will make it up to you. I thought that this would be the last chapter but as I started writing the story turned out to be a little longer than I'd thought, so there's going to be one more after this...**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I can't believe this story has reached 90! That's a personal record!**

**WARNING!** This chapter contains smut and **strong** sexual scenes, involving bondage! Not suitable for all readers!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack brought up the item from the bag and hid it behind his back. Kim watched him as he walked over to her again, placing himself behind her.

"Why did my grandpa always get me piñatas for my birthdays?" he asked, clutching the soft fabric he held in his hand. He was pretty sure that she would get this question wrong. Kim looked over her shoulder.

"Because you enjoyed smashing it..?" She said with uncertainty, making the boy smirk.

"Yeah, I did enjoy that, although I was always frustrated by having to wear a blindfold while doing it…" Jack said, bending down to get his face leveled with hers. Kim gave him a sideways glance. "…which is of course the reason why he insisted on getting me one of those candy stuffed animals, every year…"

"To frustrate you?" Kim raised her eyebrow.

"No," Jack shook his head, wrinkling his forehead. "He said that, by taking away one of my senses the other ones would get stronger…" Carefully, Jack brought the cloth out from behind his back, holding it in such a way that Kim wouldn't see it.

"What do you mea-?" Kim abruptly stopped mid-sentence from surprise as the black cloth suddenly was placed over her eyes. Jack worked fast, wrapping the fabric around her head, swiftly tying a tight knot at the back to make sure it wouldn't come off. The girl let a small gasp slip out, but unlike Jack had expected, she didn't move. Her whole world had gone pitch black. Even if she'd been completely tied down and incapable to do much to escape whatever Jack would do to her, she'd had at least a clue and could mentally prepare herself for it when she could use her sight. But now…

"I mean," Jack began after finishing the knot. "If you can't see, then you have to rely on other senses, like sound or feel…"

Just like the boy had said, Kim suddenly developed super-hearing and she had noticed Jack's voice getting slightly louder as he spoke, as if he was leaning closer to her again.

The straps that pinned her arms and hands to her back and squeezed her boobs with no mercy felt even tighter now, digging into her soft skin. A dull pain had started in her hips from the way her legs were forced into that spread position that left her pussy totally exposed, the cool air tickling it slightly. That was probably the feeling that was hardest to ignore. During the 30 minutes or so they'd played by now, Kim had gotten so wet, she could feel a drop of her juices leaving her, sliding down along her buttock and leaving a damp trail after it… She moved her hands, just to be reminded that she couldn't. Groaning, she struggled to free her arms, ending up writhing her body forcefully from side to side. She hadn't bothered much before , but with the blindfold covering her sight, the claustrophobia began to get to her, not to mention how the arousal was making her insane. _She needed to be touched_.

Jack watched as she tried to escape the bounds he'd trapped her in. Noticing how her breathing started to get sharper, he quickly got in front of her, crouching down.

"Kim," At the same moment her name reached her ears, she felt a pair of strong hands cupping her face and holding it still. She stalled, panting heavy as her muscles ached. "It's okay," Jack almost whispered. Using his thumbs, he caressed her cheeks soothingly. It didn't take more than two seconds before she relaxed. Jack breathed out in relief. To be honest, her small freak out had worried him and he considered for a moment to untie her.

Continuing to just hold her face, stoking it, for a while, he felt her head getting heavy in his hands. He smiled to himself at the way she relaxed into his touch.

Slowly he leaned forward, aiming for her lips. He was only an inch away when Kim suddenly spoke.

"Next question." Her voice was very quiet, as if she knew how close he was and that she didn't need to speak any louder. Jack stopped himself, looking at her face. He was happy that she was still in for it and with a smile he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but as he started to pull back, Kim followed, not allowing the connection to break. It was so hard for him pull away, he had to use all the focus he had to be able to grab Kim by the shoulders and push her away. His gaze fell to look at the girl's naked body.

Kim shifted, starting to wonder what he was up to. The blindfold doing its job, keeping her from seeing anything what's going on. Not to mention the way it prevented her from seeing the shirtless muscular guy in front of her. Jack with his gorgeous eyes and beautiful features along with the very hot body all the karate training had given him, was probably her absolutely favorite sight in the world, and to know that he was sitting right in front of her, without being able to neither reach out and touch him nor see him was extremely frustrating.

"What's my favorite part of your body?" Jack said, his voice a little husky. The deep brown eyes of his were already focusing on it, or them to be more correct… He so loved them…

If Kim could've seen him it would've been easy for her to answer the question, but knowing him well it wasn't too hard…

"My boobs," she said fairly sure that she was right. The boy nodded even though he knew she couldn't see. That Jack loved them was no secret. He made it clear every single time that they were together. It seemed almost impossible for him to kiss her passionately without reaching up to touch them. He had no idea why, but he was drawn to them like bees to honey and he never seemed to get enough of them.

"Jack?" Kim said, beginning to wonder what was going on. He hadn't said anything to confirm her answer.

A pair of soft lips suddenly made contact with her neck, while a hand was placed on her hip, clutching it. Kim caught herself holding her breath as she concentrated on Jack's mouth that was eagerly working its way down over her collarbone and chest, sucking, kissing and nibbling her smooth skin as it did. She could hear his breath getting heavier, his lips almost having reached her breasts. Without really being aware of it, she had started to lean her head back, pushing her chest forward, closer to him.

Jack got to the strap that went right above her boobs and he parted his lips from her for a second, his breath tickling her skin. Slowly and very carefully he leaned in, touching her nipple with the tip of his teeth, his mouth slightly opened. Scratching the sensitive area lightly, he thought he could hear a faint gasp leave the Blonde's throat. He smiled to himself, before sticking his tongue out, letting its tip flick over the now hardening nipple. The feel of it against his tongue made his heart beat fast.

He'd fantasized about a moment like this for a long time. Having tied Kim down, he would be able to play with her in every way that he wanted and there was nothing she could do to escape his affection. He would give her everything that he had, and she would have to take it.

A thin layer of sweat had begun to show on Jack's back as a result of the arousal that was taking over his body. Swiftly his hands made it to the back of her waist to push her forward while he opened his mouth, letting in as much of her breast that could possibly fit into it. Kim arched her back, her head falling back as much as it would go, enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend sucking hard on her nipple.

Jack finally let go, with a small popping sound, only to dive back in and kiss the nipple again and again and again. Over and over, letting his tongue out to taste her skin, while systematically working his way all over her trapped breasts, he made sure to give them both as much attention.

Kim moaned as Jack put even more effort into his kisses. Jack moaned back in return, the sound of her confirming that she appreciated what he was doing for her was very satisfying yet extremely addictive and he had to hear it again.

"Do I… love the…sound of…you moaning?" He breathed in between kisses.

Kim just barely comprehended what he said.

"yes…" She managed to get out, swallowing hard.

Jack pressed her even harder against him, locking his arm around her back while tracing his hand along the strap around her waist to in front. His fingers finding her bellybutton, one if them making a short entry before he slid down his hand. Once again engulfing her breast with his mouth, he moved all the way down to her spread folds. The index finger of his quickly finding it's way in between them and to her sensitive clitoris.

"oh…" Kim gasped as she felt his finger stroke against it and she immediately tilted her hips forward as much as the restrains would allow her, which wasn't much. Jack rhythmically started to rub against it, mixing circle motions with long strokes.

He was moving his finger slowly, being careful not to do too much. He didn't want her to come yet, he just wanted to give her a small taste of what was about to come…

Kim was breathing heavier and it didn't take long until she moaned. The boy smiled and pressed his finger up against her. She was so wet…

It made him happy that she was just as turned on as he was.

"Oh, Jack…" Kim said under her breath. Jack seemed to know exactly how to treat her most delicate parts and her high peak wasn't far away.

The Blonde was all wrapped up in the feeling the stimulus brought her and she didn't notice Jack withdrawing his lips from her chest. His finger slid down across her clit a couple of more times, sending shocks up her body, before it suddenly disappeared.

Jack pulled back, catching his breath as he tried to get back to his senses. Kim whimpered in disappointment, her private parts screaming for his touch. She started to struggle against the restrains again, frustrated by how they prevented her from helping herself out.

"Next question…" the sound of Jack's voice made her stop and listen carefully. She didn't want to miss out on the question and she needed to get it right, because she didn't know for how much longer she could endure the teasing he was putting her through.

"What name were my parents about to give me before they decided to name me Jack?" The boy smiled to himself. He was pretty sure that she didn't know that. He'd never told her. The only chance for her to know was if his mum had by some coincident mentioned it, but he doubted that…

Kim on the other hand was pretty sure she _did_ know.

"Richard," she said rather confidently. It was Jack's middle name, so of course they had considered calling him that.

"Wrong," Jack stated simply, and got over to the bag to pull out another cut out strap. "They actually named me Richard after my grandpa, so it can't be that." he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sometimes Kim could be a bit…blond.

Even though Kim was blindfolded, she could almost sense what he was thinking and she felt a little stupid.

"Leo is the correct answer," Jack continued.

"Leo…" Kim said as if to try to pronounce it, imagining what it would be like to call him that. Caught up in her thoughts, she'd completely forgotten about that she'd answered the question wrong and there would be some consequences for her. Not until Jack suddenly grabbed her by the arms from behind, lifting her upwards, did it come to her mind. She tensed, letting him guide her up until she was standing on her knees.

It was tricky for her to keep the position, with the spreader holding her legs apart and Jack had to support her until she'd found her balance. When he was sure she wouldn't fall he carefully let go.

Bending down, he grabbed her ankles and brought them together. He placed her right ankle over her left, crossing them and began to wrap the strap around them in a complicated pattern. Tightening it on every lap, he made sure that it would be impossible for her to move her feet even one millimeter apart from each other. He made a few hard knots at the end so it wouldn't come off that easily. This left Kim's legs in an even more uncomfortable position and the tension in her muscles as well as the restraints increased as she was pushed back down. She groaned from discomfort, trying to shift her weight around to ease the pressure on her ankles and hips, but her legs were locked in place. The only way for her to get some release was to lift her butt up off her heels, but that strained her thighs and she couldn't hold that position for very long.

Jack ignored her attempts of escaping the uncomfortable position he'd trapped her in.

"What was the name of my uncle's old dog?" he said, having moved over to the bag, digging for new items. Kim shook her head.

"I have no idea," she answered truthfully.

"I know," Jack grinned.

"That's not fair," She protested. "It's like you've already decided for me to be punished." Jack shrugged innocently.

"I gave you a chance," he said. He was fully aware that she hadn't known though. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was in full control over the outcome of every question throughout this entire game. Kim heard him approach her again.

"Wait!" she said. The black belt stopped in his movements. "I know…Rex?" she guessed. Jack shook his head and advanced towards her. "Lucky, Pepper, Buddy…"

"His name was Spike," Jack interrupted her, standing right in front of her. "And this would probably have been used on him…"

Kim frowned, wondering what that could possibly be. The answer was given to her almost immediately as she felt a thick leather strap being placed around her neck. Jack fastened the dog collar, adjusting it to fit snugly around her throat, but being careful to not get it too tight. He then took two long ropes about ¼ inches thin and attached them to the collar with a couple of knots. After some fidgeting, Jack managed to tread the ropes through the ties around Kim's chest and waist, letting them trail down between her breasts.

He lifted Kim up onto her knees again so that he could bring the ends between her legs and to her back. Standing on the side of her with one hand in front of her and one behind her, he held the rope by her butt while parting her folds, placing one rope on either side of her clit. As soon as they were in place, he pulled on the ropes from behind, taking the slack out of them as he brought the ends upwards between her buttocks and towards her back.

Kim found the feeling of the ropes running through her crotch pleasant. That was until Jack looped them around her tied wrists and pulled on them _hard_. The ropes tightened, digging into her most sensitive areas , squeezing her clit between them until it almost hurt.

"Ah…!" She hissed as Jack continued to tightened them just a little bit more while tying them to the rest of the restrains that were decorating Kim's arms and upper body.

When he was certain everything was in place, he pushed her back down, ignoring her groan as he did. Swiftly moving over to the bag again, he noticed how she was moving her hips around, trying to get away from the crotch-ropes. They dug into her a lot, lifting her folds slightly up and pressing on each side of her clit, causing it to stand out slightly.

"Comfortable?" Jack wondered with a rather smug expression on his face. Kim just muttered in response, finally giving up the fight against the ties. It was impossible for her to loosen them and the only thing that her struggles seemed to achieve was to give her rope burns… Instead she concentrated on Jack, listening to what he was doing. He seemed to have found what he was looking for.

"What object do I hold in my hand?" He asked.

Oh c'mon Jack. You know it's impossible for me to know that," Kim said, getting frustrated. "Just tell me."

"You're sure you don't want to guess? There's a chance you'll get it right and be rewarded."

"You know I'm hopeless at guessing. Just get on with it." Kim had already given up on guessing. She'd never get it right anyway. Jack's plan seemed to be to use every item in that bag and the sooner it emptied the sooner he would have to do her…

"Okay, as you wish," Jack said and suddenly pushed her harshly forward, until her forehead almost touched the floor, which caused her butt to lift from her heels and up in the air. Standing on one foot, Jack placed his knee and shin across her shoulder blades, holding her down, while turning towards her behind. He reached his fingers in between her buttocks, ignoring the way Kim jerked from surprise as he did. Finding the crotch ropes, he moved them aside, clearing the way to her anus.

Kim was breathing heavy, her legs trembling as she felt the cold hard object by her rectum. She swallowed; trying not to stiffening too much as Jack slowly but steady pushed the plug into her, filling her up nicely. When the plug was all the way in, he fixed the thin ropes so that they were on top of the base of the butt-plug, keeping it in place. He removed his leg from her and took a step back. Much to his surprise she didn't sit up, but continued to lean forward. The sight of her made his heart beat twice as fast and his breathing got deeper. He'd only fantasized about doing something like this before and to see her now, tied down and unable to escape the pleasures he would thrust upon her made his head spin. Small beads of sweat had already begun to show on his forehead and he undid his pants, giving his -by now throbbing- member some space.

"What's my favorite food?" he asked stiffly, watching as Kim slowly sat up again.

"Grilled Chicken breast with fried potatoes," Kim answered, her voice wavering with uncertainty. Any other day she would've been confident about her answer, but the way Jack had laid out the questions so far, hadn't exactly worked in her favor. She wasn't sure that she wanted to receive more 'punishments'. The butt-plug was pretty large and Kim, never having had anything shoved up her tight ass before, found it uncomfortable.

Listening intensely, she could hear Jack move around, dropping something soft behind her. She turned her head towards the noise, wishing that she could see what he was doing. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the blindfold, while hopelessly trying to free her arms that were secured behind her. Another thud was heard and Kim froze, listening.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" he mumbled, continuing to gather pillows and blankets to pile up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see…"

"No Jack. Tell me," Kim protested. Jack was too busy stacking up the pillows to notice the worry in her voice. "I'm not gonna let you continue if you don't tell me what you're gonna do to me."

"Good luck with trying to stop me," Jack retorted as a joke. Kim didn't take it as a joke though. His words echoed inside her head and she realized just how helpless and vulnerable she really was. Panicking she began to struggle fiercely.

"Jack, please." She pleaded upset. Jack was just done with the pillows as he noticed his girlfriend's desperate attempts to get free and he quickly kneeled down in front of her, cupping her face.

"Kim, it's okay." The girl stalled for a moment, just long enough for Jack to press his lips against hers. Kim kissed back, needing the comfort it gave her. When she'd seemed to had calmed down, Jack broke away just to whisper;  
"Trust me Kim, you'll enjoy this…"

"Does that mean I was right?" She wondered, as Jack moved his hands down to her waist.

"Umhum," Jack mumbled as he kissed her plump lips again. Sliding his hand to her lower back, pressing her against his bare chest, he deepened the kiss. Kim was fully engulfed by the passionate kiss. She relaxed, letting him push her backwards. Slowly, Jack guided her down, until she was lying against the huge pile of pillows that reached at least a foot off the floor. He never once moved his lips away from hers. Kim's back arched and her head tipped backwards. When he was sure that she lay as comfortable as she could, Jack broke away from the kiss. The blond was about to protest, but never got the chance before she felt his soft lips against her exposed neck.

Jack kissed and nibbled her affectionately, while working his way down painfully slow. Occasionally his teeth would scratch her bare skin, causing delightful shivers to run through the girl's back.

Kim had let her head fall all the way back now, fully relaxing and enjoying Jack worshiping her body. He sucked and tasted her chest and breasts, only parting his mouth from her when a strap was in his way. As he worked his way down her tummy, Kim arched her back even more, ignoring the crotch rope tightening, causing her pain as she did. All she cared about was to be as close as possible to Jack and when he reached her lower abdomen, she couldn't help but buck her hips, her female parts craving his touch.

To her delight, Jack continued to move downwards, placing one last kiss right where her folds started. The folds that were now separated by the thin ropes, exposing her clit. Jack studied her, his hands resting on her hips as if to hold her in place. Sticking his tongue out, he slowly leaned in closer again.

"oh…" Kim let out a gasp as the tip of his tongue made contact with her clitoris. The corners of Jack's mouth pulled up into a smile at her reaction, before smashing his mouth down onto her, sucking and kissing her clit passionately.

"Jack!" Kim exclaimed, moaning deeply as his tongue and lips roamed her freely. The sensation caused small shocks of pleasure pulse through her body and she had a very hard time to stay still, her muscles starting to shake and jerk uncontrollable. Jack dug his fingers into her sides, panting while increasing the intensity of his motions. The way she moaned and writhed was really putting him to the test. Little Jack jr was so eager now it hurt, and it took every bit of mental strength that he had to keep himself under control. Thank god for all the years of martial arts training, teaching him discipline…However, the sounds that escaped the girl's throat was intoxicating and numbed by the arousal, he missed to noticed that he was taking this too far.

Kim suddenly lifted herself up a few inches, just to throw herself back down again while screaming out Jack's name as the orgasm took over her body. Jack continued, flicking his tongue over her clit repeatedly, making her high last a moment longer.

"Oooh…" Kim continued to moan, her entire body feeling heavy as she tried to catch her breath.

Jack hadn't really intended for her to come yet, there was still a few more things that he wanted to do. Or needed to do actually. The pressure in his penis was so strong, he briefly wondered if it could get harmed if not being relieved soon. Never the less he took his time to clean the blond up, licking up all her juices and giving her a few more sweet kisses between her legs. Kim barely felt what he was doing, her mind and body completely numb. Small whimpers left her throat. Noises that she wasn't really aware of herself. Not until she felt Jack's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist did she get back to reality. Carefully, they lifted her back up. An ache in her thighs and hips from her legs being tied into that strained position, hit her and she groaned in discomfort. Jack somehow having the senses to notice the different between this noise and the sounds of pleasure, placed a comforting kiss on her cheek, while gently sitting her up. Already having his arms around her he couldn't resist, but tightening his hold, pressing his chest against her in hug.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling privileged that he was able to do this with and for her. Kim smiled.

"I love you too." Tilting her head down, she kissed the crook of his neck. "That was amazing." Jack smirked, feeling pretty good about what he'd accomplished.

Unwrapping his arms from her, Kim was sure the game was over and he would start to untie her. But much to her surprise, she heard him say,

"All right, next question."

* * *

**So that was it. Hope it wasn't too bad...**

**Anyway the last chapter of this story will be posted on Sunday the 13th, unless this story reaches 100 reviews. Then I'll update earlier.**

I will also update my other stories soon :)

**~~Rosie**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi, **

**I hate my computer and my internet connection... This chapter should've been up days ago. Sorry...**

**Anyway... Thank you so very much for your reviews:) **

**This is the last chapter of this story. Special thanks to Torigagged, who has supported me greatly and would never have come up with this one if it hadn't been for him suggesting ****another story (Tonight You're all Mine). Thank you.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains strong sexual scenes, involving bondage. Not suitable for all readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it (if I did it would definitely not be appropriate to show on Disney XD...)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"How many cousins do I have?" Jack asked.

Kim counted in her head. Jack rarely ever talked about his family and relatives. Most of them she hadn't even met and she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't miss anyone out. The fact that her female parts were pulsing, slightly aching from the crotch rope and her mind was still foggy from the orgasm Jack had given her, didn't make it any easier.

"Four," she answered, not really caring if it was right or wrong. After what Jack just had done to her, she was more than willing to let him do whatever he wanted with her. The boy smirked, reaching into the bag and grabbing the purple dildo he'd brought with him.

"I have six cousins actually," he said and swiftly got over to Kim, who stiffened slightly from his quick approach. Taking her by the waist, he lifted her up onto her knees, while taking a similar position next to her. He pressed his body against hers, letting her lean slightly against him to keep her balance. With one hand behind her, he grabbed her ass, holding her in place while he brought the dildo in between her legs from in front. Placing the tip of it right by her hole, he dug his middle finger in between her buttocks, finding the ropes. Carefully, he traced his hand down along the ropes, across the butt plug, buried deep within her, until he reaching her pussy. He separated the crotch ropes, moving them to the sides and clearing the way into her.

"You're wet," he stated, a bit surprised that she was already. He'd just cleaned her very carefully. Kim didn't respond, too caught up with the feeling of Jack touching her down there. She was leaning her head against his shoulder, her mouth slightly opened as he slowly pushed the dildo into her. She trued her head, placing her teeth against Jack, tempted to bite down on him as he continued to push further into her. She moaned deeply as the dildo was all the way in. He held it there for a few seconds, letting her catch her breath, before he moved his hand from her ass to around her waist. Holding her tightly against him, he moved the dildo out about halfway, just to ram it back in -hard.

Kim groaned and dug her teeth into his skin, the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelming her. Jack repeated the motion three times. Each time the girl whimpered and groaned, her pussy getting sore.

Jack felt slightly bad for her, and stopped before it would hurt for real. Leaving the dildo inside her, he pushed her back down. Kim was a little shaken from the sudden roughness and she'd started to tremble.

Jack looked at her, still sitting on his knees. He liked being in charge, having the power to make her feel whatever he wanted.

"What's my favourite animal?" he said, deciding to give her an easy one, which he was sure she'd know.

"Turtle," Kim answered, not being able to think properly after all the sensations she'd been put through. Jack sighed and reached out for her nipple. Taking it between his thumb and index finger, he pinched it hard.

"Aouch! Jack!" Kim jerked, trying to get away from the pain with very little success, Jack holding onto her.

"You know I've always wanted a dog," he said. "Mum would only let me have a turtle. She said that we really don't have time for a dog at the moment."

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Kim whimpered, struggling to get her hands free. "Please, let go."

Jack released her now red nipple. Kim breathed out in relief.

"You gotta pay attention," Jack said. Kim nodded, doing everything she could to concentrate on him instead of the things trapping and filling her.

"What's the name of the school I went to when I lived in San Diego?"

"You know I don't know that," Kim said, sounding upset.

"Give it a go,"

"It's impossible. Please, just get to the point of this game. My arms and legs are starting to hurt."

"All right, if that's what you want," Jack stood up to fetch another strap. Returning with it, he fastened it in the dog collar around Kim's neck with a few knots, before pushing her forward.

Looping the end of the strap around the spreader between Kim's knees, he pulled on it while continuing to push her forwards, until she was completely bended over, her forehead touching the ground. Jack quickly tied the strap to the bar, securing Kim's neck to it and locking her in the position, with her butt sticking up in the air.

Kim was breathing heavy, her thighs trembling. The dildo was slowly sliding out from her, the new position, making her pussy narrower. Jack saw it and quickly, pushed it back in.

He glanced at her, finding it hard to believe that he had dared to make his fantasies a reality and that Kim had let him take it this far.

His eyes fell on her lovely ass, the cheeks slightly spread, revealing the base of the butt-plug and the ropes running through her crotch. Jack couldn't take it any longer. Quickly he pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, leaving him completely naked. Boy, what Kim would have loved to be able to see him standing there with his well built muscles and a rock hard penis sticking out into the air.

"Man, am I hard…?" Jack said, his voice trembling. He hadn't meant it as a question for the game. It was more of a statement. However Kim thought that it was part of the game and she answered;

"Yes,"

Jack realized what she'd thought and he decided to play along. After all; all he ever wanted was to please her.

"You bet, I am" he said and carefully grabbed her hips, before slowly caressing her butt cheeks. Starting to move his hands around, clutching, rubbing and stroking her butt, he caused her to let out another loud moan.

"Oh Kim, you're so gorgeous." Jack breathed out before bending down to kiss her behind, while squeezing it with both hands.

Being sure to have touched every inch of her plump butt, he pulled back.

"Please, don't stop," Kim whispered, trying not to sound too desperate. Jack smirked and walked away from her. He loved the fact that she was craving him.

"You're a bit noisy," he said. "I mean with you moaning and groaning like that there's a risk of the neighbours hearing you. I can't continue."

"Jack, please. Don't do this to me. You know I'm dying over here." Jack grinned even wider by the way Kim had whimpered those words.

"You want me to continue?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, what colour does the underwear I'm wearing right now, have?"

"Navy blue," she answered quickly. She didn't care if it was right or wrong. She wanted him to do something quickly. Her body was already shaking from the way it was forced to stay in the unnatural position.

"Wrong. Truth to be told I'm not wearing any…" Jack said and got the last strap he'd brought with him. This one was much wider than the rest, about 4-5 inches. He made a few knots in the middle of it, making a fairly big bundle of fabric. Returning to Kim, he reached in to grab her chin, forcing her jaw open. He then shoved the rag in her mouth, the knots filling it.

"ommmp….mmm.." Kim protested as he quickly wrapt the rag around her head, securing it with a tight knot at the back. Standing up straight, he started to circle her. His eyes never leaving her for a second. She looked so damn hot.

"What's my name?" he said.

" mmhm…" was the only sound that Kim was able to get out. Jack shook his head and quickly swung his hand through the air, giving her a spank on the butt, making Kim jerk startled, her skin burning.

"That's not right," he said and kneeled down next to her. "What's my name?" he repeated, his voice softer. After receiving the same incomprehensible answer, he reached in his hand between her legs, placing his middle finger's nail against his thumb. Releasing the finger he gave her clit a firm flick.

"Omm!" Kim flinched.

"Say my name," Jack ordered. But just like before Kim couldn't say it, which earned her another painful flick.

"Say my name!" Jack got firmer in his voice, as he repeated the order over and over, giving Kim a flick each time until Kim couldn't take it anymore and she desperately tried to break free. Jack looked at her enchant, loving to watch her struggle without getting anywhere.

Jack took hold of her arm.

"Don't move,"

She stalled in her movements, feeling him gripping the dildo that was shoved inside of her. He wiggled it a little from side to side, creating some friction and Kim couldn't help but moan again. Jack smiled and pulled the dildo out.

Leaning closer to her head, he whispered;

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Kim."

Kim froze, waiting for him to get in position behind her. With his knees in between hers, he took his penis and guided it into her soaking wet entrance, while holding the crotch ropes aside. Jack closed his eyes as the head of his cock penetrated her.

"Oooh…" he groaned, the feeling engulfing him. He didn't think that he'd ever been so turned on before and the way it felt to enter her was probably the best feeling he'd ever experienced. He gripped her hips tightly as he slowly pushed his way in. Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself enough to slowly start moving his hips, rhythmically. Kim moaned, preferring the feeling of him inside of her in front of the dildo.

Jack slid his hand to in front of her, trailing the crotch ropes down to her pussy. Sliding a finger over her still slightly sore clit, he started stroking it, doing circle motions.

Kim's hips started to twitch as she tried to buck her hips, without succeeding, the restrains doing their job. Every muscle in her body tried to break free though, as she writhed wildly from the pleasure. Her muffled moans and heavy breaths were only overpowered by Jack's deep moans and grunts as his hip-movements became bigger and stronger, pulling his member out just to thrust it back in, again and again, faster and faster.

Kim suddenly stiffened, pulling hard against the restrains and groaning as she came. Jack felt her walls clamping down around him.

"Oooh Kim!" he panted, cupping his hand over her pussy as he continued to move in and out of her through out her orgasm until he came hard and strong. He clutched her pussy, shoving his penis as far in as it possible would go. His legs got weak beneath him and he had to steady himself against Kim, his orgasm making him tremble. His hips moved by their own, doing small forward and backward movements as he came down from his high.

Panting heavily, he took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out from her. His penis was slightly sore and the skin around the base was a little irritated by the crotch ropes that had been rubbing against it with each thrust he'd made.

His limbs felt weak as he crawled forward to untie Kim's neck from the spreader. He carefully helped her to sit back up again. Undoing the gag, he let it fall to the floor. Kim chewed, her mouth feeling dry. Jack noticed and he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Sticking his tongue out he asked for permission to enter, which she granted immediately. Opening up, she let his tongue roam her mouth freely. Jack moaned from exhaustion and pleasure, wrapping his arms around her to untying the knots behind her. Never losing the connection with her lips for more than half a second to get some well needed air, he fumbled with the restrains. It was a bit tricky to undo the knots, without looking at them, and making out with Kim didn't make it any easier…

Even though Kim's arms were aching, screaming for her to move them carefully, as soon as the knots came undone, she quickly reached forward to embrace Jack.

She pressed herself against him, finally able to touch him. Jack smiled as he felt her hands all over his back as he reached up, pulling the blindfold off.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jack looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"Yes," Kim nodded, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"So that means that I can do something like this to you again?" he asked hopefully. The girl's cheeks flushed red and a shy smile made it to her lips before she quickly pulled him in for another kiss…

* * *

**That's that.**

**I'm gonna continue with my other stories now and maybe a few more requests... If you have one that you'd like me to write, let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading my story**

**~~Rosie**


End file.
